Where Is Thy Sting?: Bumblebee's View
by Witch08
Summary: Bumblebee's view during "Where Is Thy Sting?"


**A/N: This has been bugging to write for over a week now. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

**Where Is Thy Sting? - Bumblebee's View**

**By Witch08**

"Is he alright?"

"Look, he's coming back online."

"Wasp put up fight, but Bumblebot _way_ tougher."

Those were the voices I heard as I woke up from stasis, and all three I recognized. The third, though, was the least wanted at the time. What did he mean by what he said? My vision was almost clear by now and I sat up and saw my reflection in my dopplegangers battle mask, and started rubbing my right arm at my optics. I felt like I was dreaming! I looked exactly like Wasp!

"That's not me! Wasp took my body! I'm really Bumblebee!" Whoa, rhyming much? Wait, I need to focus!

"Same crazy Wasp, but he's way uglier than I remember."

I can't believe my best pal just said that!

"Wasp not _that_ ugly."

That seemed to catch both Ratchet and Prowl's attention since they both turned their heads to Wasp.

"Why does your voice sound like it's gotta bug in it?"

By the Allspark, Ratchet, I can't believe you just asked him that! Can't you see that he's not me! His voice doesn't even sound like me!

"And why is your mask down?"

Prowl, not you too! You should know that I don't where my mask unless necessary! Primus!

This caught the attention of both Boss-bot and Bulkhead, though. I wonder what's he gonna say to that. He can't make up an excuse for everything, right?

"My mask is...jammed! Must be a computer glitch with…rain!" Wasp started looking at everyone.

That has got to be the worst lie I have ever heard! They can't believe that!

"Traitor! Throw him in the stockade!"

Oh, sure. Turn the attention back on me, why don't you, Wasp? Wait, what did he say? Oh no, didn't I tell him that it was all a misunderstanding! I really hope that the guys don't listen to him!

"Hold your horsepower, Bumblebee. I thought he was innocent?"

Alright! Go Boss-bot! But only one problem: he's not me!

"Does he _look_ innocent?"

Oh no, you don't, Wasp. "He's a fake! He's impersonating me! He switched our paint jobs! And helmets!" Everyone shook their heads in a no, bringing my hopes down. I started listing off ideas of how Wasp could've done it. "Um, voice synthesizers?" Again no. By now I was completely desperate. My friends were telling me that I was not who I knew I was!

"Poor Wasp. All those stellar-cycles in the stockade must have scrambled his circuits. He's clearly a danger to himself, and all those around him," Wasp said all this in mock-sympathy.

Ratchet had a look of true sympathy on his face as held up a pair of stasis cuffs. Unfortunately, by now I was freaking out. I started to struggle in Bulkhead's hold on me as I lifted up off the birth slightly yelling, _"No! It's me! Guys, no!" _My desperate need to get far, far away, as far away as I possibly could, allowed my stingers to activate and start shooting everywhere. One shot hit the cuffs while two more stray shots hit the lights, causing a power outage in the plant. I got free of Bulkhead's grip on me and drove off into the night.

After driving for about a half hour, I pulled into an alleyway that I found with water running dripping from the top of a pipe and grabbed an old seat cushion that was lying nearby before I started trying to desperately scrub off the awful green paintjob that belonged to Wasp from underneath the dripping water. This day could not get any better.

After several minutes I finally sighed and said, "It's not even fading. What kind of paintjob is this?!" And all the while I continued to scrub.

Out of the blue, as the humans say, an orange and white jet flew over me before _transforming_ to land behind me. _"Ahhh!"_ The sudden company had truly scared the fragging hard drive out me as I turned around to face whoever it was. Bad move.

A blue and gray jet landed on the other side of me, which was once again behind me since I was facing the white and orange mech at the time, but I was facing the blue one. Since they could fly, though, that meant that they were –

"Decepticons. Why'd it have to be Decepticons? Sorry, I don't think I know you guys."

Smooth move, Bumblebee, real smooth. That's sure to get ya outta here with two Decepticreeps surrounding you.

"Eet's okay. We know who are you."

They spoke together in complete unison, and the way they said it gave me the worst feeling I had yet today besides my own friends not believing me before trying to put stasis cuffs on me. I was right. The bad feeling was that I was soon caught up in a gust of wind brought on by the blue jet mech in front of me. What the one behind me was doing, I didn't want to know.

I had transformed into my altmode, spinning my wheels to use the traction it made against the ground in order to use it against the wind in front of me that felt like it was trying to blow me back to Cybertron.

"Is anyone not wanna slag Wasp?" Now where did that come from? And why did I say "Wasp"? I am not Wasp! I'm Bumblebee! Perhaps all the negative responses are now getting to me, and the result is that I'm now glitching by starting to think that I am Wasp. Not good.

A zap followed by a metal body falling to the ground sounded from behind me. What I heard next was not expected.

"If anyone slags Wasp, it's us."

After hearing that familiar grumpy old voice, I transformed and turned around. "Ratchet, boy, am I glad to see _you!!!_" Big mistake on my part.

As I was blown away, I heard Ratchet say, "Nuts and bolts! There goes our fugitive!" I'm not a fugitive! Well, I am now, but only because of the situation! It's not my fault! Is it?

I was wrong about being blown to Cybertron, but I was blown all the way to the other side of the city. From there I once again transformed and started to look for anything that could help me with my problem…especially my paintjob.

"Now the Decepticons are after me, too?! I'm so slagged!" I almost drove past the robot hotdog bot that stood on the sidewalk in the darkness of the night, but what caught my attention was –

"Yes! Yellow!" It was mustard, but, hey, it was yellow and it was what I needed. I transformed and walked up to the bot before squeezing the mustard bottle and rubbing the mustard on me. "Come on, come on!" I can't believe it, the bottle was now empty! "Stupid green paint!" In my anger I had picked up the hotdog bot and was about to throw it.

"Put down the hotdog bot." That was the only warning I had before Prowl threw his ninja stars at me, causing me to drop the hotdog bot.

I looked over my shoulder to see who else was there. Prowl couldn't be here alone after all. I was right. I was outnumbered two to one by Prowl and Bulkhead. I turned around and held up my hands. Perhaps they were my only hope! "Bulkhead, it's me! Bumblebee! Wasp switched places with me!" Once again with the rhyming. What was up with that? Ah, focus!

"You always thought I was dumb, Wasp. Well, let's see how dumb you think I am now!"

I couldn't believe it! Bulkhead had his wreaking ball out and was swinging it in a circle, about to throw it right at me! There had to be some way I could convince him! "Bulkhead, wait! I can prove it's me! Remember when you knocked that wall onto Sentinel, and I took the rat for you?" Now it was all up to him. If he didn't remember…I was as good as offline – or at least it felt that way with everything that's happened.

I couldn't stand watching his trademark weapon come at me, so naturally I had my optics closed and I was shaking in my armor so hard that I could hear it rattle. I heard it come right at me before stopping and being pulled back, the surprise of it all making me fall onto my aft. Bulkhead looked over at me like he was just seeing me for the first time before –

"Bumblebee! Oh! I knew something wasn't right!"

"Are you sure?" Just like Prowl to be cautious.

"No bot else knows about that! Least of all Wasp."

"We should alert Prime."

My turn. "Right. But first, maybe we should tell them!" I was pointing up at the same two Decepticon jets I met earlier!

"No need for alarm. Prime radioed us earlier. Those two are flying Autobots." _Flying Autobots!! What the slag!!!_

The two flying Autobots were getting closer to us. "Pretty cool, huh?" Not what I describe as cool yet since those two nearly slagged me. Maybe later, though, after I am over this ordeal. "Hey, guys! It's okay! He's not really Wasp!" I can't believe. Bulkhead was waving to them. Oh, wait, yes I can.

The orange one transformed and started riding on top of the blue one.

"Um, Bulkhead, Prowl, we should probably _move!_" They were coming in way too fast! And the orange one just shot fire at us! Prowl dodged one way while Bulkhead and I fell the other way. When Bulkhead sat up, he had a bus on his head.

The blue Autobot flew way too close for my comfort before pulling away and started flying in circles, creating a tornado-like structure…directed at me! I jumped up and ran, but it followed before sweeping me up into it. "Wait! Stop! Listen! I not who you think I am!"

The whirling stopped and I fell back onto the hard concrete. As I got up, the blue mech landed and before I could make another move, stasis cuffs were snapped onto me. "You are two-timer, what else is to know?" Behind me I could hear the orange mech making trouble for Bulkhead and Prowl. We were so slagged. Then they radioed Sentinel. I repeat: so slagged.

"Stay back, Decepticon traitors!"

"I said I'm not a traitor!" Good ol' Bulkhead not standing down, and causing a distraction. Prowl was now behind me.

Tires squealed against the wet road as more Autobots joined us. "Prowl, Bulkhead! Step away from Wasp. Innocent or not, he could still be dangerous." Come on Boss-bot, I'm not Wasp!

"Oh, it's okay! He's Bumblebee! I know because I pushed a wall on Sentinel, and then he told me!" Bulkhead was really excited since he was jumping from one side to the other…but yes! Finally I'm not called Wasp! Unfortunately, Jazz, Optimus, and Ratchet all looked lost on from what he said.

"Um, w-what he means is Wasp seems to have swapped places with Bumblebee." Good thing Prowl came up with a translation. Hopefully it'll make more sense to them.

"Ar-ah! I don't care! Arrest them all and let Ultra Magnus sort them out!" Okay, where the slag did _he_ come from? I do not need this from him right now! There's enough trouble as is!

"Whoa. Down some cool there, SP." Okay, what did he say?

"You're not arresting anyone, Sentinel." Did Boss-bot just do what I think he did?

"So you are in on it, Optimus." Guess he did.

"No, Sentinel. I just have something you never will: respect for my teammates. If this one is Bumblebee, then Wasp is at the plant, which is where we need to go immediately if we're going to straighten this thing out!" Talk about a mouthful – oh, wait, that was Bulkhead a few minutes ago. But at least we're finally getting somewhere!

"Me an imposter? Sarge, you remember in boot camp when I dumped all those oil barrels on top of you?" What is he getting at? Everyone that was at boot camp knew about that!

"No." Yes!

"And what about when I exploded a box of pink paint in your face?" Oh, please. That's old news.

"Nah ah." Thank Primus!

"How about when I broadcast all those horrible things you said about Ultra Magnus over the loudspeaker?" I can't believe he just gave that away about me!

"No, it doesn't jog my s – wait a nanoklick! That was you?!" Oh, no…

"And Prime, remember when I took on Slowmo, Professor Princess, the Angry Archer, and Nanosec, all by my yellow chassy self?" Not good! Definitely not good!

"Oh come on, that was huge news! Anyone would know that!" Nice try, Bulkhead.

"Anyone who downloaded our files," I said from my position in between Jetfire and Jetstorm, their grips crushing my armor.

"I've heard enough. Wheel him out!"

I was about to be when Boss-bot came through and said, "Wait. There must be some way to prove he's telling the truth."

"I know how to prove it." Way to go, big guy! This seems to catch everyone's attention as well. So, yes!

My favorite game was turned on. Now I know what Bulkhead had in mind. No one could beat me. I was the best all around!

"Whoever wins this round of Ninja Gladiator _has_ to be the real Bumblebee. 'Cause he's the best player around." You said it, buddy. Wasp is going down. This is my turf. I'm now relaxed, calm, and completely confident.

"This is ridiculus." Oh, shut up, you slagging scrappile.

"Well, if you've a better idea, my auditory circuits a go." Way to go, Optimus!

"Video-"

"Games?" Okay, that's getting creepy now. But they're likeable, I have to admit.

"Wild, isn't it? Humans sure know how to make a scene." Okay, _what?_

"I call winner!" Now that was amusing.

In the silence that follows, I focus on getting ready for the game to start, even though I know that I would win. I want to have fun, but not so much where I'm distracted too. Not a problem.

Wasp suddenly crawled over me, grabbing me as he went. As soon as we touched the floor, he had my back pressing against his chassis with his stinger pointing right at my head and neck.

"Told ya." Yeah, you did, _but who told you guys first_

"Alright, you caught Wasp! But Wasp was good bot once, until Bumblebot ruined Wasp!" Did he talk like that the entire time he was impersonating me? Even during a few brief moments? That should have given him away! If he did and they did not catch him, then I am not talking to these guys for the next stellar-cycle! Or human year, I don't know yet. Ah, focus! Life at stake here!

"No, Wasp. You were always mean to me and Bumblebee. You may not be a traitor, but you were never a good bot." Bulkhead, as much as appreciate you speaking the truth, it's not helping at the moment!

"One move, or Bumblebot slag!" Wasp raised his arm and pointed his stinger at the lights. With two well-placed shots, the plant lost power once again.

As Wasp dragged me out of the plant, I could hear Ratchet say, "Ah for sparks sake, not again!" I heard an alarm go off before Wasp finally dropped me after doing _something_ and before transforming and driving off into the night like I had earlier.

"There's Wasp!" That's Bulkhead. He should know that I'm not Wasp.

I can't believe it! He was running and jumping at me! He thought that I was Wasp! How?! As he landed on me, my arms flew up and I saw why: yellow paint. He started punching me and desperate for it to stop, I tried to get him to see that it was me.

"Ooh! Ow! Stop it! Uh! Bulkhead, it's me!" As I yelled for him to stop in my _normal _voice, Bulkhead suddenly took off Wasp's helmet from my head. Well, at least I didn't have to wear his anymore. I just wanted mine back.

Looking at me in surprise and shock, Bulkhead said, "Oh! Sorry, little buddy!"

"Electronic paintjob." Prowl figured it out. Yippee for him. Wished it was figured out sooner. So that was how the green paint didn't come off.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"So if Longarm is the real spy and set up Wasp, that means Head of Autobot Intel is –"

"A Decepticon double-agent."

"Yeah, well, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!"

All this trouble, but get ready guys, there will be days when I will be so mad over this ordeal that I will probably not even want to be around y'all.

* * *

**A/N: I have put up a new poll for the time being in relation to this fic. Please take a look at it.**


End file.
